


The Garden

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Apple Tree [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Laughter, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, School, Smile, Spoilers, Sweatshirts, Time Skips, Trees, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Work In Progress, help i haven't written in months, slightly OOC, soft, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Asahi tends a garden on the roof of Karasuno High.Nishinoya is still stressed about The Incident.Then, there's the apple tree.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Apple Tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, my friends! Sorry for the hiatus - I had midterms, as well as being simply drained from writing so much. But here I am again!
> 
> In case you didn't know, I'm planning on writing a series of fics on various pairings. Hopefully they will all be around 10k words, but we'll just have to see. Also, they will all fit into the world I made in my original fic: "Be My Halo"! (Please check it out if you haven't already!)
> 
> I probably won't be uploading everyday - more like 2-3 times a week.
> 
> Anyways, please, enjoy this first chapter!

"Asahi."

He hums, not looking away from his computer. Deft hands tap away at the keyboard incessantly, typing something I can't see.

"You've been typing for _hours,"_ I grumble.

He clicks at something with one hand and absentmindedly pats my head with the other. Then he brings it right back up and continues typing.

_"Asahi!"_

Finally, he sighs and looks down at me, where my head lies in his lap. I glare up at him, puffing out my cheeks. But of course, how could I stay mad at him? Not when his long hair falls like that around his scruffy jaw; not when his nervous brown eyes look down at me; not when his lips are curved up into a small smile.

"It's the holidays," I tell Asahi, sitting up and narrowly avoiding hitting my head on his table (which I've done plenty of times now). "You shouldn't be typing away on your computer!"

Asahi's room is surprisingly large, considering the lack of decor, and the fact that his older sister moved out a couple years ago. Where my room has posters covering the walls, he simply has photos hanging from strings. Instead of a drum set and piles of clothes, he has two bookshelves, the table we're sitting at, a spinning rack full of movies, and a television. And instead of a small bed shaped like a red car (which I refuse to give up), he has a full-sized bed with cream-colored sheets.

_Boring._

Asahi holds the table as I rise from my own chair and plop myself onto his lap. "Yuu, it's for extra credit--"

"And it's Monday! The break's only just started!" I stubbornly cross my arms.

He raises his eyebrows and tugs nervously at the collar of the emerald green hoodie I'd gotten him yesterday, ignoring his protests. _They bring out your eyes_ , I'd told him, and out was true - the green compliments the rich brown _beautifully._

"L - look. I just have... _one_ more paragraph left. I'll look over it and turn it in later, alright? Just give me _ten_ minutes," Asahi pleads, scrunching up his eyebrows.

 _He knows_ _I_ _think he's cute when he does that. He_ knows. _So_ _I_ _won't give in._

I groan and slump forward, giving in. _"Fine,"_ I say into his chest. The rumble of his laughter sends shivers through my nerves. "Just hurry up."

Asahi hums a familiar tune as he begins typing again; I'm small enough, however much I hate it, that he can simply reach around me to his keyboard. I lift up his hoodie, still grumbling nonsensically. Then I burrow in, tugging it down behind me and wrapping my arms around him - as 'around' as I can, at least.

That's the _real_ reason I got him one that was at least two sizes two large: although I'd said I just wanted to make sure it'd fit, I really just wanted to share it. Of course, he probably saw right through my blatant lie, but he's far too kind to say it.

I sigh, content at last, and close my eyes. Asahi's warmth comfortably seeps through his undershirt like a heater.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_About_ _One Year Ago_

_After_ _Losing to 'The Iron Wall'_

_"No matter how many tosses I get..._ _I_ _will never be able to spike. I'm not an ace."_

 _Nishinoya grabbed Asahi's jacket front after hearing_ _the_ _latter's words. "THIS IS THE POINT OF VOLLEYBALL! TO KEEP TRYING UNTIL YOU GET A POINT! UNTIL YOU WIN! YOU CAN'T EVER GIVE UP!"_

 _Daichi_ _tried_ _to step in,_ _gripping_ _the doorframe to the supply closet. "Nishinoya--!"_

 _Asahi, trying to back away, stepped on_ _the_ _handle_ _of a broomstick. With a heartbreaking crack, it_ _snapped_ _in half - and the collective feeling that the_ _team_ _was_ _falling_ _apart settled in everyone's_ _stomachs_ _. Asahi brushed Nishinoya off and turned, leaving the gym without another word._

_Gritting his teeth, Nishinoya glares at the shattered broom, letting his frustrated tears fall to the closet floor._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_The_ _Next Day_

_Asahi looked down at Nishinoya's glaring face. Students streamed to and from their classes all around them. Asahi's eyes were uncaring and dismissive._

_"Why weren't you at practice!?"_

_"Volleyball... spiking..." Asahi began, looking away with the same expression. "...isn't_ _any_ _fun if I'm not scoring. I'm not interested in doing something_ _that_ _isn't fun."_

_"What!?" Nishinoya's eyes were wide with shock and anger._

_"I would be a burden - a waste - to you and Sugawara-san if I stayed on the team. I'm no ace."_

_"OUR TEAM RELIES ON YOU! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP - NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A BURDEN YOU THINK YOU ARE! VOLLEYBALL ISN'T ABOUT--" Nishinoya continued yelling until Asahi was far down the hall. Students stared at him, openmouthed._

_"Who's causing all the commotion!?" exclaimed the vice principal as he stormed into the hall._

_Nishinoya, in a burst of anger, shoved the plump man away from him. The vice principal crashed into a vase, causing it to fall and break. Then he stormed off, ignoring the man's shouts, pushing other students away._

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Present_

Everytime I cast my mind back to those times, the backs of my eyes prickle. I'm grateful Asahi returned, sure, and I'm no longer angry at him, but - sometimes I still worry that it'll happen again. Or that, someday, in the middle of a tough match, Asahi will be depending on me to receive the ball, but I'll fail.

I look up at Asahi's large but gentle figure moving about the rows of flowers. They would have to find something to elevate them off the ground soon, so Asahi's back doesn't hurt as much during his rounds. Water is carefully poured into each container, and dead leaves are plucked off and placed gently around the base of the plant.

Each flower is bright and colorful, but masterfully arranged in a pattern pleasing to the eye. It really is a remarkable feat - especially considering how their garden is on Karasuno High's roof.

I clench my fists in my lap and scrunch my brow in silent frustration. _Why can't_ _I_ _get over it? I'm not the only one on the team, but..._ _they_ _rely on me. And_ _I_ _tell them they can. I boast so much_ _confidence_ _, but..._

"Yuu?"

That one word - my first name - makes me look up. Asahi is crouched in front of me on the concrete roof, holding his empty watering can nervously. His eyebrows are scrunched together.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I take a deep breath, stopping myself from bearing a large grin - my usual mask. _I'm_ _safe_ _around Asahi_. "Yeah. Can I go home with you today?"

He knows I mean _"Can we talk about it_ _somewhere_ _else, later?"_

"Of course, Yuu," Asahi smiles. "...Do you - do you want to help me carry something?"

I let out a breath of relief before rising to my feet and banishing all other thoughts, for now. "Yeah! What is it?"

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"Listen, Asahi..." I begin, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah?"

"...I know you said you needed help bringing something up to the roof, but I didn't exactly expect it to be a whole _tree."_

We stand just outside the metal door that leads to the stairwell. Asahi hadn't told me what it was he needed help with, but became apparent as soon as we'd stepped onto the grass. A tree as tall as Asahi - which is, admittedly, a small tree - stands leaning against the wall, its roots wrapped in thick black fabric.

I look back up at Asahi, bewildered. _There's no_ way _we'd be able to carry that up the stairwell, let alone take care of it up there - is there?_

"I never said anything a - about carrying it to the _roof,"_ he laughs, though quiet enough that we won't get noticed by passersby.

"...What?"

"I already spoke to the vice - the vice principal, and he agreed to let me plant this behind the school. M - my parents have a friend who works at an apple orchard, and she was happy to give this extra sapling to us. So, I just thought..." Asahi shrugs, still smiling. "Maybe we would have an apple tree here at Karasuno High, you know?"

I shake my head in disbelief, and can't help but break into a grin and throw my head back in laughter. He's the one that nervously rubs the back of his neck this time, baring a small smile and pink cheeks. I'm so glad Asahi is back on the team.


End file.
